Reincarnate
by Merurari
Summary: Idea- what if Misaki and Usami are really reincarnates of a peasant, and nobleman.
1. Cursed

*THIS A YAOI. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAN DON'T READ*  
This is a junjou romantica fanfic I've been wanting too write but I've been too scared so I'll give you guys some, and just tell me how it is.  
The story generally takes place in 1540 however we start it in the year 1527.

This story takes place in a town of no significance, however something significant in this town did happen. It was not war, or plague. It was an extremely unexpected love between a peasant and a nobel. However before we can explain how they fell in love we must start before that. When the peasant was still a small child.

1527 **** **  
A young child is staring at an old house, wondering why it looks abandoned he cocks his head to the side. "It's the curse house Misaki!" another child yells right in his ear. Slightly frightened he gives a small whine. "Don't say that! It's not cursed it's abandoned." Misaki yelled at the other child hoping that would shut him up. "Well why do you think it's abandoned?" Misaki was now at a loss for words. "Would you like to hear what the curse is?" Slowly the child nodded his head. "Well if you stand here for more than an hour than you are cursed to be tortured for 3 years by the next person you come in physical contact with." Misaki stared for a moment before talking again. "What kind of torture?" the other kid just looked at him before talking again "Not sure." Than he noticed Misaki grow pale, with his lower lip quivering.

"Whats wrong?"  
"I-I've been in front of the house for 3 hours"

After hearing that the other kid ran off, and so did Misaki both in opposite directions. Just as Misaki was almost home his hand brushed against a silver haired teen, who brushed it off and continued walking.

1540 **** **  
A certain man almost age 30 stands in the middle of his field waiting for his younger brother to come home from selling the crops they had just harvested. Because they were poor they always kept half of what they harvested for themselves while the rest of the money they earned went to taxes. That night he would meet with a noble, who was one of his old friends to discuss selling some of 'his' items. "Oniichan!" he hears the familiar voice of his 18 year old younger brother. He carried a small burlap sack that was filled with coins. "We got a good sale Niichan. What do you think?" he stared at his older brother hoping to be praised. "yeah..." his brother said quietly just as he tilted his head down. It was no good, the taxes would be too expensive that month.

A silver haired man sat across from his friend. His friends younger brother had gone to bed a few hours earlier so they were now talking face to face.

"Takahiro."  
"Yes Usami?"  
"You told me that even though you need the money, that I shouldn't just give it to you. Even though you are my best friend"  
"I know."  
"I suggested that I buy some items from you at a price I deem to be fair, however you also told me that I should only buy what I absolutely want or need"  
"I know."  
"I hate to tell you this Takahiro but I see nothing here that I want or need to buy."

The room fell silent for a few moments, just to be broken by a door opening. Misaki stood in his doorway wearing nothing but a notably long shirt and pair of shorts. Usami stared for a few moments before licking his lips, in a motion so quick nobody even noticed it. "I guess I have found something a value." He said slyly as he place a large case in front of Takahiro who sat there shocked as he saw his best friend grab his younger brothers hand, and begin dragging him towards a carriage.

"Where the hell are you going with my brother!"  
"Takahiro you told me I could buy anything that I saw of value."  
"I didn't mean my brother!"  
"Niichan..."

Takahiro stared at his little brother who started talking out. "M-maybe this is better for you..." The man could only stare in disbelief at his teenage brother before he stepped back.  
"What are you saying?"  
"I mean that because there is two of us than they charge us more in taxes, we can barely afford half. Also if I'm gone than maybe you can start your own family."  
Takahiro just hit the ground and started to cry.

Misaki was too scared to talk to the man sitting across from him, the eerie silence only filled with the soft clattering of the wheels on the ground. "So why are you being so quiet?" The sudden question surprised Misaki as he fumbled throught his mind for an answer.

"Why are you asking me that type of question?"  
"Well in most situations I've read about like this, the captive is crying and begging for his captor to release him or her. Eventually the captive gives up on escape, and falls in love with the captor."

Usami stared at Misaki with the most serious face in the world, as they passed the old clock tower it chimed signaling midnight. The older man suddenly licked his lips and leaned in close. "Wh-what is it?" Misaki was braced against the wall avoiding the other. "

"Why do you think you were bought?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"I'll ask again. Why do you think you were bought?"  
"I don't know."  
"I guess I'll have to show you."

Akihiko suddenly pulled the shirt off of Misaki, holding the boy down with his free arm. "Wait! What are you? Stop!" the brunette began to kick and struggle under the silver haired man. Usami than took both of Misaki's hands, than using the shirt tied them together and onto a metal supporting pole. Misaki watched in fear as Usami stared at him with lust.

The older man suddenly took out a small knife, pressing it against the younger ones shorts before gently cutting away at the fabric. Tears began to form in Misaki's eyes as Usami latched his lips onto the others neck. He slowly sucked the skin dragging his down his chest, gently lapping the nipple before gently nibbling it. Than moving on to the other to give it the same treatment. "No! Stop please!" Misaki's pleading was ignored as Usami reached his crotch. "Interesting. So only a little teasing will get you hard." He said suggestively before licking the length. Tears streamed down Misaki's face as the older man took his entire length in his mouth.

Gently bobbing his head up and down releasing him just to nibble at the head, before taking the entire length in again. Misaki suddenly screamed before releasing himself into Akihikos mouth. The release was swallowed with ease. Usami than sat up looking at his hand, he than leaned over Misaki who was still trembling, and crying. "Look at me." Misaki was too scared to defy him so he slightly turned his face towards him only to get three fingers shoved into his mouth. "G...gnnn...kh" He choked a bit as he forcibly sucked the digets.

"We need them to be wet." Akihiko sat there for a few moments before pulling his fingers out. Misaki was suddenly flipped onto his stomach. Usami began to massage the entrance eventually pushing a finger inside. "What are you! This isn't right!" Misaki's body began to tremble. Akihiko than pressed another finger inside. "I wonder where your good spot is." Usami's fingers began to search pressing randomly as Misaki small whimpers and hiccups reached his ears. A third finger was added thrusting in and out of the small body. "Ah ah!" Misaki cried out as a certain area inside him was touched. "I see, so this is it."

The fingers were pulled out giving Misaki a sudden wave of relief until he turned his head to face behind himself. He watched in horror as Usami took out his own erection and began to press it against his entrance. It slipped inside the tight walls,as Misaki screamed from the pain. "Pl-please take it- out!" Ignoring the pleeds he began to thrust into the small body, groaning a bit in satisfaction as he snaked his hand around Misaki's waist. Gently grabbing the erection, and stroking it. Making sure to match the strokes to his thrusts.

It didn't take long for Misaki to come a second time, squeezing against Usami eventually making him come. Falling limp as the older man pulled out of him the brunette's eyes felt heavy, as he passed out he felt a large piece of fabric being wrapped around his body.


	2. Prisoner

When Misaki woke up, he was still naked. Except for a hand crafted collar, which was obviously expensive. Misaki didn't really want to wake up, and there was only one reason for that. The bed he was in. The comfort...was so...undescribable. He hadn't felt comfort like this for years, and Misaki felt as though this maybe the last time in his life he would ever feel comfort like this.

He was just about to fall asleep again when Usami came in, obviously irritated. Misaki clutched the pillow in fear, and began to brace himself against the bedframe. The silver haired man looked at the younger one in surprise before a look of horrible guilt went across his face. "I'm not going to do anything I promise." Usami gained back his composure before shutting the blinds.

The brown haired teen was about too cry when he heard a yawn from Usami. Feeling slightly relieved he began to lift himself off of the bed. "No. You stay here." Although the wording was sluggish Misaki was struggling to find any good excuses.

"The bed's too small. Won't you be uncomfortable?"  
"You're pretty small, it will be fine."  
"I kick and talk in my sleep."  
"Cute."  
"I'm a blanket hogger."  
"I overheat easily anyway."  
"I'm naked."  
"I don't have a problem with that, but if you do there's some clothes in that drawer over there. I had them since I was younger."

Misaki shuffled towards the dresser and opened the drawer Usami pointed towards. Surprisingly all of the clothes looked pretty normal. He grabbed the first two garments and slipped them on. The teenager pouted a bit as the pants went past the heel of his foot, and the shirt sleeves went past his hands. Misaki slowly looked back towards the silver haired man, who was beckoning for him to come back. Slowly he crawled under the blankets eyes squeezed shut for what seemed to be half an hour.

When the younger one finally opened his eyes, he saw Usami's sleeping face feeling a bit more secure Misaki slowly shut his eyes and began too sleep.

****************************************************************************************

When he next woke up Misaki had no idea where he was. It was cold and dark, however hundreds of chanting, and teasing voices could be heard .

"who is he?"  
"where did he come from?"  
"damn peasant"  
"ew he's looking"  
"where are his parents?"  
"disgusting child"

Misaki held his hands over his ears and began to scream. "Please stop! Please stop!" When the voices finally calmed down, he opened his eyes and saw himself as a little kid. The younger Misaki looked abused and hurt, bawling with only one eye opening and closing. Misaki reached towards his younger self, and just as he touched it, his younger version grinned a truly evil looking grin before coughing up blood and falling over. Misaki wanted to cry at this sight. The body slowly disintigrated the dust the blood collecting into words. "HERE LIES INNOCENCE." There was a sudden flash of lightning before everything went black.

"You want to die, don't you?"  
"No I don't!"  
"You've wanted to die since that day, didn't you?"  
"I didn't!"  
"But it was your fault. Wasn't it?"

"You ran towards that river wanting to save a worthless drawing."  
"It was for them..."  
"You fell in, and your family jumped in to save you."  
"...please...stop..."  
"Although your brother lived,your parents were taken by the rapids weren't they?"  
"...Shut up..."  
"Because of you your brothers life became garbage!"  
"Stop talking!"  
"If it weren't for you his life could have been better."  
"Just stop!"  
"You still want to die than do it! Kill yourself..."

The room became silence except for the sound of tears hitting the ground. Misaki suddenly began to cry blood which began to collect into a single word. "PRISONER"

Misaki's eyes snapped open, and when he looked around he saw that he was in the same room he fell asleep in. Usami still sleeping soundly next to him, too scared to fall back asleep Misaki continued to lie in the bed shivering slightly from the nightmare he had.


	3. Teacher

Misaki walked down a long coridore towards the main room of the palace. Letting out a long sigh the young boy felt a tear stream down his face. He knew now what he was bought for, he was a sex slave, nothing more nothing less. "You!" Misaki flinched at the loud voice before turning his head towards it, only to see a thin man with demon like eyes. Surprisingly other than the eyes and the slight 2 inch height difference, he looked like he could have been related to Misaki. Due to the same facial features and haircut. "Y-yes..." Misaki responded weakly whilst still trembling. "I'm going to be your tutor from now on understand." Misaki nodded quickly hoping he could get his message through silently.

"Good. Because the master hates complete morons, and besides he rewards generously for good work."

"Really, what kind of rewards?"

"It depends on how well you do your job, and what job you are assigned. I believe you are a slave so if you do a good job, than he will give you freedom for a week. Whatever you do don't resist him."

"Why?"

The man sighed before pointing towards a large door. "You see that door? That's the punishment room, you never want to be sent down there. I've seen grown men 10 times as strong as you are taken down there and come back up unable to speak. To tell you the truth most of them commit suicide a week after being sent down." When the man was done talking he looked over towards Misaki who had tucked himself into a ball trembling. 'goddamnit I went to far' he thought to himself began to pat the boys head trying to calm hm down as best as he could. 'Why is it so difficult for me to be comforting. I wish he wasn't at the little girls house, but she needs the medicine.' The man than stopped calming the boy before standing up. "Alright before we get started with any tours or lessons we must know each others names first. My name is Hiroki Kamijou." Misaki nodded before mumbling the name to himself a few times just to make sure he wouldn't forget it. "M-Misaki...Taka-kahashi. Misaki Takahashi." The teens voice was shakey however Kamijou was completely calm about it, due to the boys situation. "Alright let's start a tour!"

Kamijou lead Misaki through what seemed like dozens of hallways, showing him about 100 rooms. Misaki noticed that about 3/4ths of the rooms were small libraries absolutely filled with books. "Kamijou Sensei?" Misaki tugged on the older mans shirt trying to get his attention. "Yes Takahashi?" Kamijou was really tired and wanted to take a rest before answering any questions. "I was just wondering why are most of these rooms libraries?" Hiroki blinked before speaking again. "Well, that's actually a long story, that I'm sure that you wouldn't want to hear." Misaki stared intently with high interest making his eyes sparkle, when the older one saw the boys face he decided that he should just tell him.

"Alright where should we begin? Well I've known the Master since we were both kids, he was actually my only friend for a while. When we were both 11 years old I noticed him always writing in his blankbooks. One day while I was staying the night at his house I decided to read some of his stories while he was talking to his mother. When he came back and saw me, the master began to scream with tears streaming down his face. It took me about two hours for me to calm him down. To tell you the truth I was scared seeing my friend who had never shown any emotion break down and start crying over a few books. He refused to talk to me for 5 years, than one night he came to my house with nothing but two bags. Both filled with about 40 books each. He was cold, beat up, and worst of all trembling. However no matter what I said to him for 3 days he wouldn't speak, or eat. We gave him a bed to sleep in so that he wouldn't have to be uncomfortable. It turned out that his brother went insane stabbing their parents to death right in front of the Master, before burning the house down trying to kill him with it. He made sure to save those books, and that night every last ounce of his innocence died. Now he collects these books hoping to bring back some of his dead innocence." Kamijou finally finished only to see a crying Misaki.

"What's wrong?"

"That's horrible, his own brother tried to kill him, and his parents...*hic*"

As soon as Misaki had calmed down another servant ran towards the 2 with an obviously irritated look on her face. The younger one cocked his head in confusion just as the woman stopped in front of them.


	4. Drugs and tears

Misaki stared at the woman who was running towards them in a confused state. She had reddish brown hair, and appeared to walk with as much dignity as she could. The woman stopped in front of Hiroki. "What do you need Aikawa-san?" Kamijou asked obviously sounded irritated. There was a bit of a silence as if Aikawa was trying to get her thoughts together before she started to speak. "Where the hell is Usami? I need those papers. Today." The woman than spotted Misaki in the slightly oversized clothing Usami had given him, her eyes sparkled before grabbing the boy and tightly hugging. "You're so cute!" Aikawa squealed as she hugged tighter. "How old are you? I can't believe Usami never told me!" Misaki's arms flailed, and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. "Aikawa!" They looked in the direction the voice was coming from too see Usami standing at the end of the hallway. "I didn't tell you about his being here because I was worried that you would get over excited and choke him half to death."

Aikawa looked at a half unconcious Misaki in her arm before letting him go. Akihiko slowly walked towards the group, grabbing Misaki and throwing him over his shoulder. "We're going back to my room. I don't want anyone bothering us for the next 3 hours. Understood?" He gave them both a glare before heading off.

"Wait Usami I still need those papers!"

"They're on the table!"

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Misaki let out a small grunt as Usami threw him into the large cushion like mass. "Wait..." His voice weakly let itself out as the man pressed his hand down on the jeans. Usami only smirked as he began to trail his tongue on the captives ear, from time to time gently nibbling the cartiledge before finding a spot and harshly sucking. Misaki moaned at these actions as his eyes glazed over with pleasure. 'What should I do? We're both men this isn't right. I hate this, don't I? Than why the hell am I reacting like this?' The teen's thoughts ceased as he felt Usami climb off of him. "Wh-what are you?" Usami held up a small vile and smirked, before opening it. He sniffed the contents and groaned with pleasure before swallowing half, than walked over to Misaki whose mouth was still open. Akihiko placed the opening of the bottle under the brunettes nose, hearing a slight moan before pulling it away. He than began too place the vile in Misaki's mouth Making sure he swallowed the rest "What...was...that?" Misaki asked between gasps of breath. "You'll figure it out soon." Usami whispered in the younger ones ear before continuing.

After a few minutes of watching the younger one writh and gasp in pleasure Usami started to get jealous that Misaki was the only being pleasured. "Turn over." The brunette too scared too even think did as he was told ending up with his legs around the silver haired mans neck, and his face directly infront of the bulge in the Older mans pants. Tears started to come too Misaki's eyes as he slowly began too realize what the other wanted. "What are you waiting for, release me." Usami growled before licking the tip of the younger ones erection. Trembling Misaki began to pull the others pants down revealing a rock hard erection. He stared at it in complete fear as the older one began too suck on the others part. Pulling away momentarily Usami glared at the younger one before speaking again. "Put it in your mouth!" He bucked his hips up placing the member in Misaki's mouth. The two both groaned creating vibrations in their mouths. It would take quite a while for Usami to cum as Misaki sat just on the edge.

Hot tears streamed down Misaki's face as he continued too suck. 'why?why do I have to do this?I-' The brunettes mouth was suddenly filled with a thick substance that tasted awfully bitter. Pulling himself away he came after holding it for a long time. Cum was dribbling out of his mouth as Usami flipped him back over. Than the drug started too take more effect. Leaving them both hard Usami began prepping Misaki's entrance. "Yah-Ah! M-master!" the younger one moaned out pleasuring the other with the small noises he made. As soon as the entrance was prepared Akihiko pulled his fingers out than placed his member quickly beggining too thrust in and out as fast as he could. Listening to Misaki's sobs, and moans as he began too thrust harder and faster. "Pl-please stop! It hurts! I can't handle this!" The younger one cried out cuming all over the others chest. Usami let out a loud groan filling Misaki with his release, before falling limp on top.

After a few minutes he pulled himself out than stared at the others face. Misaki's face was covered in sweat and tears. Akihiko decided that he should leave the brunette to sleep. Just as he opened the door he heard the younger one mutter something "curse house..." Without speaking Usami left the room.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

**Merurari: Well that's it for this chapter!  
Misaki: Why must I be raped all the time?  
Akihiko: Because you're rapable. *kisses cheek*  
Hiroki: Do you really have to do that here?  
Akihiko: Are you jealous of Misaki?  
Hiroki: Of course I'm not I-  
Nowaki: Hiro-san Hiro-san!  
Hiroki: What is it brat?  
Nowaki: I appear in the next chapter. Isn't that great?  
Hiroki: *blushes*  
Merurari: That's right everyone the next chapter is all egoist! I hope you enjoy please read and review.**


	5. Doctor

A man with raven hair is sitting at a childs bedside. "Doctor, will she be okay?" A concerned woman asks him, tears spilling from her eyes. He eyed the child, there was little too no chance she would live. The large series of white spots, covering her body, the high fever, and how she barely moved. He had seen it so many times before, if it was detected earlier than she might be able too be saved. "I'm so sorry, but there's nothing more I can do. If you want I can give her something that makes her pass on peacefully." The woman was now sobbing "You're just an idiot! You're only saying she's going too die because you don't know anything." The woman fell too the ground sobbing, she secretly knew that the doctor was right. "Mommy. Don't yell at Noki-san*, I don't mind if I die. Besides I've been a good girl I'll be guaranteed a place in heaven.*" The woman looked over at the raven, and sighed. "Alright Nowaki, give her the medicine." Nowaki had a depressed look on his face as he took it from his bag. A small vile that would let her die a peaceful death. "Close your eyes and just drink." The little girl obliged, swallowing the entire contents. "My body feels funny..." Her eyes than slowly started too close, she let out a small yawn and gently fell asleep. "She'll wake up right before she dies, you can say your goodbyes than." The raven than gathered his things and left the home.*****************************************************************************

"What the hell am I supposed to do?" Hiroki asked himself, as he sat in his makeshift classroom. "The kid's to scared to learn anything, and it doesn't really help when the 'master' drags him away everytime he wants to get himself off." He sighed and decided to go for a walk. He than passed a door he didn't want too pass at all. "No...please...Ah! Master..." Hiroki wanted to just leave, but he found himself nearly glued too the floor. "You like that don't you?" Suddenly he heard a loud knocking sound allowing him too move again. "I'm coming." He walked towards the door, and opened it only too reveal a depressed raven haired man. "Nowaki, did something happen?" He nodded his head and went inside, taking a seat on the floor. "Damn this epidemic, that was the 5th kid this week I had to give it too." Hiroki's frown grew a bit more as he leaned down and caressed the larger man in a hug. "It's not your fault. You just do what you have to do." They suddenly heard footsteps walking towards them, terrified of what it might be they looked towards the noise. "Nowaki!" Usami yelled from where he stood, his arms crossed in a dignified manner "Yes Master Usami?" He wasn't in the mood at the moment, but if he didn't want to be punished he would have to answer. "I need you for a minute come with me." With a quick nod he proceeded too follow the young master up the stairs into his corridor.

When they ended up in front of the door Nowaki decided too speak. "My lord, what did

you want me for?" The man sighed, than opened the door. Nowaki could see a

trembling body, in the middle of the bed. A few sobs escaped from it.

"I want you too give him a check up."

"How long has he been here?"

"Almost a week."

"Has he been eating?"

"I've been forcing him too eat."

"Is he a servant or a slave?"

"The brat's a slave."

"How old is he?"

"18 why?"

"How much have you used him?"

"Let me think, about 5 times."

"This is going to be difficult."

"And why is that?"

"He's obviously going to be traumatized."

"I'll make sure he's good."

Nowaki than let out a large sigh, and proceeded towards the shivering boy. "Excuse me  
young man?" He than grabbed his arms, and started pulling him up. "STOP TOUCHING ME!" He screamed before going into another fetal position. "What's his name?" Nowaki looked over at Usami hoping for an answer. "I think it's Misaki." He quickly nodded before looking back over. "Misaki, I'm not going too hurt you. Okay?" The brunette slowly opened up and looked at the raven."Okay."

After 30 minutes had passed Usami and Nowaki were talking to eachother in the

hall.

"He's five foot 3, only weighs 90 pounds. He's a little under weight so I suggest you feed him extra until he's at a healthy weight. Also give him a break from all the sex, it will benefit both of you."

"Understood."

Nowaki watched the man nod and leave before he ran towards Hiroki's room. "Hiro-san?" He whispered into his sleeping boyfriends ear earning a small grunt.

"Nowaki? What did the master want you for?"

"To check on the new kids health."

"You met him?"

"Yes, the poor things terrified."

"I know, I wish we could help him."

"I know but, there isn't much we can do."

Hiroki than placed himself in Nowaki's lap, looking down in depression. BRBR"Maybe that brat can make master realize his mistakes, and bring out the man he used to be."BR"I hope so Hiro-san, I hope so."BRBRWith that said the two men gave each other kiss, gasping slightly into eachothers mouths. Their tongues in a tango for dominance, which ended up with Nowaki winning. Hiroki groaned, and glared at his boyfriend. "N-not right now, later okay?" The raven nodded gave a light kiss too the others forehead, and left the room.

Me: Okay that's the end of chapter 5. Sorry there was no lemon.

Hiroki: I'm not!

Usami: I can tell from the look in your eyes that you're lying

Misaki: Usagi-san could you not start anything? Please?

Me: Misaki do you want something too drink?

Misaki: Sure

*Usami starts too grin evilly.*

Usami: do you want some milk?

Me: O_o

Misaki: Sure that sounds...Wait... You fucking perverted bastard!

Me: Okay well next chapter will be called Gardens. So please stay tuned.

Hiroki: Wait where the hell is Nowaki?***********************************************************************

Authors notes.

1. Noki-san- You will be seeing this a lot, most of the children

he treats are really young (around 3 or 4 years old)

2. In this time frame everybody is highly religious. (except for Usami, and Hiroki)

3. In this story there is a smallpox epidemic spreading.


	6. Garden

Misaki sighed into his blanket, it had already been four months since he had been sold to him. He began to tremble at the thoughts of the night before, a bead of sweat going down his naked back. "I feel like a protistute..." The brunette whimpered before heading over too the dresser. He selected the only thing left that wasn't dirtied, a light blue silk kimono that was still a little too large for him. Misaki than walked out the door, and through the hallway.

Today he could just explore because there was no lessons, that also meant he could easily hide from his master. Just as he started to grin at his amazing plan, his eyes met a door that he had never seen before. A large pine had obviously been chopped down for one of this size, and hundreds of beautiful designs had been strategically carved into it. Misaki gaped for a minute before he slowly reached for the handle, and slowly opened it. What was inside the door was probably one of the most amazing things he had ever seen.

A beautifully taken care of garden met his eyes. Large trees, vines with absolutely beautiful flowers, and so much more. He couldn't take his eyes off of the beautiful sight. Suddenly he noticed something move inside a bush, and as fear took over him he began to tremble heavily. "Who's there!" he shouted in a slight hush getting the attention of who it was. He revealed himself, and smiled at Misaki. He had medium length black hair, thin eyes, and a well put body. "I haven't had visitors in a long time." The man smiled and walked closer leaving the brunette too tremble. "W-who are you?" He backed up a bit more, ready too attack if he so needed.

"Oh my apologies, my name is Ijuuin Kyou, and yours is?"

"Misaki Takahashi."

"So Misaki, how do you know the master?"

"I barely know him..."

"I see, are you a slave or a servant?"

"..."

"Misaki?"

"...slave..."

Ijuuin frowned when he said that. He thought Misaki was completely beautiful, and in no way deserved the life he was living. Than he remembered how Akihiko used his resources to save his life. "Misaki, have you ever seen Masters kind side?" Misaki looked over at him shyly before speaking. "The kindest he's ever been to me is when he gave me clothes." The man than looked him over, the clothes were obviously expensive in taste. "Misaki!" Usami's voice suddenly called for the teenager, leaving him with a disappointed pout. "I'm sorry but I must take my leave." Just as Misaki walked out the door he heard Ijuuin yell after him "I wish you luck!"

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

**Me: Sorry this chapter is so short.**

**Usami: *Glares***

**Me: Misaki what's wrong with him?**

**Misaki: He's Upset that I was alone so long with Ijuuin.**

**Usami: *randomly kisses Misaki***

**Misaki: What the hell Usagi-san!**

**Me: Umm...We're going to end this here ^^; Next chapter is called "Marking"**

**Misaki: no...ah-haa...hentai...U-Usagi...**


	7. Please Read

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

Darth Drafter

arturus

Iseal

Shisarakage

Uzunaru999

Dark-Knight

fearme80

Devilsummoner666

slicerness

Toa Naruto

Soleneus

kagedoragon

dansama92

KamenRiderNexus

Captive Crimson

KyuubiiLover27

MozillaEverer

4rm36uy

ebm6969

Repiece

phantomshadowdragon

Colonel Eagle

Timothy1988

ShadowZenith

awsm125

The Purple Critic

Darkepyon

Zombyra

brickster409

ChaosSonic1

Leaf Ranger

SoulEmbrace2010

Oni Shin

Silverknight17

Specter637

HunterBerserkerWolf

shadow-red0

The Roaming Shadow

bucketbot

AvalonNakamura

Avacii

Maxwell Gray

Silvdra-zero

Arashi walker

Lord of Daemons

Lord Anime

CloudRed1988

forestscout

The Lost Mana

Red Warrior of Light

TUAOA MORRISTOFOX

Mr. Alaska

Swagnilla-Ice-1985

MugetsuIchigo

bloodlust002

Nerverean

Kage Biju

JK10

OBSERVER01

MistressWinowyll

Count Kulalu

ronin504

ted009

Ralmidaz

lederra

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

chaosthesith89

DanteSparda894

bellxross

Zyber Elethone

WizardsGirl

Artic_uno_13

Severus-Is-My-Man5690

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Slayer of Destiny

Viracoah

AislingSiobhan

Phoenixmaiden13

Esprit du Coeur

LeaveWithoutNotice

koryssa-kory

BlackFalling

Merurari

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spreed the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.


	8. Marking

Misaki walked into the masters chamber, legs shaking. The man was smiling, making it obvious that he was in a good mood. "Come here Misaki." He beckoned the teen over using his fingers. The boy sighed, and walked towards his master, sitting crosslegged in front of his master. "What is it that you need?" Misaki was suddenly pulled into the mans lap, shocked he looked up to see his face was just mere centimeters away. "I'm going to the city today, and you're coming with me." Usami spoke before giving the teens lips a swift lick. He could only shudder, and flinch a small amount as the rough tongue brushed against his lips. The man was obviously enjoying the look on his face, and today he planned to make sure everyone knew who he belonged to.

Usami than took Misaki in a bridal style hold, and walked out towards an all to familiar carriage to the younger teen. Yes where his torture first started, and continued for these 4 long months. Quite a lot has happened to him, almost nightly sex, meeting his tutor, and Nowaki. He shivered against the man as they climbed inside, and he issued a command towards the man controlling the horses. As the sun reached it's highest peak they arrived at a large cottage, at the edge of the city.

The teenager was confused as to why they chose to go here first, and Usami could only give a slightly guilty smile. He knew what was going to happen, and he knew the boy would scream, cry, and beg. He than took Misaki by the arm, and dragged him towards the door, where they were greeted by an unusual man. He had extremely long hair, and held a sinister grin on his face. The first thing the teen noticed was the room he was standing in front of. It was dark, except for a few candles even though it was the middle of the day. In the middle of the room he could see a fire place filled with red hot coals , and a large table with straps on each corner. He began to tremble in fear as his master dragged him inside.

"Misaki you need to strip." Usami spoke with very little emotion as he pulled the clothes off of him, and placed him on the table. "So where do you want it?" The man was now holding something Misaki saw as a brandishing iron. "I want it somewhere you can easily see it, especially if any of my guests want to try him out even after I say no." Usami spoke with complete seriousness, Misaki was his, and he would never let anyone else take him. "Perhaps right here." the strange man rubbed the left side of the boys stomach. The teen could only look over at Usami, as the man nodded and pinned him down. He watched in complete fear as the piece of metal a blistering red hot from the coals.

"Hold him still now." The nameless man spoke with no emotion, as he came closer and closer. Tears already stung Misaki's eyes, as the piece of metal drew closer and closer. When it finally touched his skin, just as Usami thought, the boy screamed. His screams were of pain and terror. The hot piece of iron pressing into his skin, until finally he succumbed to darkness.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

When he next opened his eyes Misaki was in a bed. A small bowl of cream made from aloe sat on the small table his master kept there. The first thing he noticed was that his side hurt horribly, and that there was a large bandage placed there. The day before was absolutely horrifying. He wanted to get up but the pain wouldn't allow him to do so. Just as he gave up, the door opened, and to his relief walked in the doctor Nowaki.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

**Me: Well that's it for this chapter.**

**Misaki: Why are you so mean!?**

**Me: Don't worry better things will happen soon.**

**Misaki: They better**

**Me: Don't worry they will. Next chapter is called Run-Away so please don't miss it**

**Misaki: Remember RandR**


	9. Runaway

It was dark, and quiet with only a few patches of sun showing through the thick collection of leaves. Misaki quietly limped through branches avoiding the possibility of being seen. To think that just a few weeks ago he had talked to Nowaki about escaping.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

The raven haired man walked into the teenagers room, and began to work on his bandages. "Misaki how do you feel?" He finally got them off to reveal a horrible scar that had a very distinct pattern. "Horrible." Misaki winced as he felt the aloe cream being rubbed on his wound. It was silent for another few minutes. "Misaki I'm going to help you escape." His eyes widened at that statement. Escape? The very thought seemed impossible. "D-Don't mess with me Nowaki... If you're lying I'll hate you forever..." He was trembling in Anticipation.

"Misaki listen very closely to the instructions I'm about to give you. In two weeks when you are allowed to move about ask the master for permission to go outside. After you get that permission go towards the abandoned garden I'll be there waiting for you. There I will give you some money to live on. You may take quick jobs but no matter what, until you escape the country you cannot stop moving."

Misaki breathed heavily as he took in every last detail, and nodded. He was really in high hopes that this plan would work. With that he gave Nowaki a quick hug. "Thank you." Were his last words spoken on that day.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

He smiled at the memory of Nowaki, and even Hiroki helping him escape. The sun was starting to dip below the horizon, and that mean't the brunette had to find a place to sleep for the night. After walking for about a mile Misaki finally came across a seemingly abandoned house. He banged on the door a few times, before it slowly creaked open. "Excuse my trespassing, but may I sleep here tonight!?" His only answer was silence as he slowly made his way through the home. Even though it appeared to be empty Misaki couldn't help but feel as though someone was watching him. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in the side of his head, and fell unconcious.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

When he finally woke up Misaki was lying on a small mat, it wouldn't have bothered him that much except for the fact that he was naked. He stared at himself even more seeing that he wrists and ankles were bound in ropes. Whoever was doing this didn't want him leaving anytime soon. Suddenly the door opened, and in walked a fairly handsome man. Really dark brown hair that was almost a black, thin eyes, and he appeared to be dressed in rather formal clothing. He looked so refined, yet why did he have a home like this? Another thing Misaki couldn't get over was the mans face, the way it was angled looked too familiar.

"I see you're finally awake." The man walked over to the brunette, and traced the mark with his finger. "You're pretty far from home, aren't you?" He grinned while still tracing the distinct pattern. "Was your master not pleasuring you enough." The man than straddled the boys middle, and gave a Malicious grin. "Than I'll pleasure you myself." At this moment all reason left Misaki as he began to kick, and scream. The stranger grimaced at the fact he had to use both hands just to hold the teenagers hands. Leaving the brunette kicking until finally. "AUGH!" Most would call it either good aim or luck as Misaki watched the man hold the area between his legs, and tremble in pain.

Because of his struggling the bonds had become rather lose, as only a few more pulls had him released. After finding his clothes Misaki looked down at the man who just tried to rape him, than ran out as fast as he could.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Me: Well that's it for now.

Haruhiko: *groans in pain*

Akihiko: To tell you the truth I kind of liked this chapter

Misaki: You like the fact I was almost raped!?

Akihiko: No, I like the fact you kicked Haruhiko in the balls.

Nowaki: ...*thinks to himself* 'I have no comment what so ever'

Hiroki: Umm... Shouldn't you announce the next part.

Me: Oh yeah Don't Forget to read the next chapter which is called "The Castle"

Misaki: Remember to Read and Review.


	10. Castle

It loomed over the land with such grace that Misaki swallowed from being able to see it. It was like those fairy tales his mother used to tell him. He smiled at the fond memory of his mother taking down the hand written books and telling him stories. He remembered that his favorite one was "Beauty and the Beast." How the girl was locked in the tower, and slowly learned how to love a monster. It was a sad yet sweet story to him, and he smiled. Misaki slowly walked up the long path way towards the castle doors. It was attracting him like the opposite ends of a magnet. He just wanted to see the inside, slowly he pulled his hand into a fist and knocked.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Back at lord Usami's nothing was going well. The silver haired man had sent all of his men to find Misaki but none of them had any luck. He was sexually frustrated, and because of that he took his anger out on his other slaves. He screamed at them and there had been three beatings in one week. One of them had committed suicide out of complete fear. He just wanted Misaki back. "Nowaki!" He called to his doctor thinking something was obviously wrong with him. He couldn't get the kid out of his head, every minute he imagined his face. But unlike the faces he had seen which was the ones he got when he was either afraid, or sleeping this one was happy. "Nowaki!" Usami called again even louder and smiled as he heard the sound of large footsteps run to his room.

"What is it my lord?"  
"I need you to examine me."  
"But you seem completely healthy."  
"Than why do I feel like...this?"  
"What do you mean my lord?"  
"Ever since that kid disappeared I've felt hollow inside."

Nowaki's eyes became wide at that statement, than filled completely with kindness and guilt. "My lord have you ever been in love?" Usami just looked over at him and shrugged. "I believe that's happening to you. You're in love with Misaki." The man only groaned in response. How could it have been possible? He promised himself that he would never fall in love with anyone.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Misaki knocked on the door than immediately heard the sound of large footsteps. "Hello." The large man greeted him, and looked to be about mid thirties. "Excuse me but could I please have logding for tonight?" The man just stared at Misaki, and beckoned towards him to follow. They walked through the long halls until he was finally told to stop while the man went into a room.  
In the room was a young boy wearing a crown, sitting on a high throne. He had light colored hair, and grey eyes. The boy looked just a bit younger than Misaki.

"Miyagi what is your business here?"  
"My lord there is a boy asking to have shelter for the night."  
"Please do not call me that with out adding my name."  
"Fine. My lord Shinobu there is a boy asking for shelter tonight."  
"Send him in."

Miyagi than bowed and exited the room. "Come on in." He spoke calmly towards Misaki who only nodded quickly and followed him inside. Once in the room he bowed towards the young lord. "Please give me shelter for tonight!" The brunette spoke with confidence as he walked closer to the throne.

"Where have you come from?"  
"I come from the east."  
"Where are you headed?"  
"I'm going west to have a better life."  
"Are you running away?"  
"N-no sir..."  
"Your voice says that you're lying."  
"I..."  
Suddenly there was a loud knock at the front doors which made Misaki completely freeze in fear. He could only stand there as Miyagi ran towards the sound.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Usami was joining the search for Misaki, he could no longer deny that he loved the boy. He had to have him back in his arms. The silver haired man promised himself that he would be good to the boy from now on, and would always protect him. Suddenly one of his men burst through the door looking quite frantic.

"My lord, my lord! This is urgent!."  
"What is it?"  
"One of our agents have spotted Misaki."  
"What where!?"  
"At the Takatsuki castle."

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Back at the castle Misaki was making himself comfortable in a guest room. It turned out the person who knocked at the door was a clumsy guard who managed to lock himself out. He ran a hand through his hair and grimaced at the sight of a few coming out with ease. How much more stressful could it have been? The brunette had been running for two days, yet he could look out the window and still see the forest surrounding the lords home. There was a sudden knock at the door. "Come in!" Misaki called as he watched the door open. To his relief the man who first greeted him entered. "Hello Miyagi." He managed to remember the mans name.

"Hello young one. Is everything comfortable?"  
"Ah it's perfect thank you."  
"It's no problem, do you need anything?"  
"Ah... n-no I don't need a thing... It must already be a bother for me to be here so please don't worry about me Miyagi-san."  
"This is kind of embaressing... You know my name but I don't even have a clue as to what yours is."  
"Misaki Takahashi."  
"Well than it's nice to meet you Misaki."

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Usami was riding his horse through the forest, only thinking of one thing. Getting to Misaki, even if the boy couldn't accept his love he needed to know that the teenager was okay. Usami kept on riding watching as the castle got closer into his view. It was already past midnight but he didn't care, he just wanted to see him. The silver haired man decided to leave his horse at the bottom of the hill, it was a known rule that only royals could ride past that point. Just as it did for Misaki, the castle called to him. Beckoning him to come closer and closer, than just as he reached the door he knocked on it. Waiting patiently as a well known guard answered.

"Lord Usami..."  
"I'm looking for someone."

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Merurari: Oh shit has Misaki finally been found?  
Misaki: W-wait I was only gone for 2 days!  
Usami: I don't like it when I'm left without something to love.  
Misaki: ...Usagi-san...  
Merurari: Kyaaah! I love fluffy moments like that from you guys.  
Misaki: A-ano Next chapter is called "The Confession."  
Usami: Remember to read and review!


	11. The Confession

For the first time in months Misaki was sleeping soundly in a bed. It must have been because there was no one who could hurt him there. Suddenly a loud banging went through the castle causing him to wake up. The room was still the same, a large bed in the middle, lavender colored walls, and a painting of a past owner. Everything was as it was when he fell asleep, however he couldn't get over the noise. He slowly got up, and went to the large oak door. Slowly opening it so that it would not creek as it had when he entered. His heart was beating wildly with fear, somehow knowing who it was waiting as he slowly made his way down the hallway.

Each step seemed to be louder than the last, as Misaki tried to softly tiptoe through the halls. The way the castle was built appeared to magnify the sounds he made, drawing attention closer and closer to him. Suddenly he heard another set of feet making their way through the hallway. The teenager had no idea of what it is he should do, the steps got closer, and closer. That's when he saw it, the outline of the man who he hated so much. Without a second thought he turned around and began to run. Unaware of the labyrinth he was about to enter.

Every step he took the man took two, getting closer and closer with each individual movement. Misaki wanted him to leave, to let him live his life free and worryless. Suddenly the floor gave out causing the brunette to fall forward. A small snap could be heard as he wailed in pain, it had been painstakingly obvious that his foot had been broken. Now vulnerable with no way to run, the man returned to a normal walk slowly making his way to the crying bundle in the middle of the floor.

It was obvious that Usami was angry, the aura he secreted said it all. He was angry, and there was not a thing one could do about it. Misaki was lying on the floor, a horrible pain going up his leg. He wanted to get up but every time he tried to the pain seemed to go through his entire body. Suddenly his master grabbed his hair, and forced him to look straight at him, those violet eyes were filled with many conflicting emotions. Mostly filled with rage, but as Misaki stared at them some more he could see the faintest hint of fear, and regret. He actually felt sorry for the man walking towards him. "Found you." were the last words the slave had heard before falling unconcious.

The silver haired lord lifted the limp body of Misaki and began to walk back down the halls. He was met by the butler of the castle Keiichi Sumi.

"Akihiko this is the first time you've ever gone after one of your slaves."

"And your point is?"

"Well I'm just a little offended, you released me than go grab a cutie like him."

"And?"

"He runs away from you like so many others yet you actually hunt him down."

"..."

"And I thought that I was your favorite."

"You and all the other ex-slaves can go to hell, this one is different."

"He's just going to cause you pain so why don't you get rid of him?"

"I don't want anyone else to have him."

"Akihiko you get attached much to easily."

"There's a reason I'm attached to him."

"And why is that?"

"I'm in love with him."

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Three hours later Akihiko stood in front of Takahiro's home. He stared at Misaki with a look of depression, but he knew that he had to let him go. The teenager would die if he stayed locked away in his home. Slowly the silver haired man made his way towards the house than knocked harshly on the door. "I'm coming just give me a minute." He heard the sound of his old friend running towards the door. "Hello... Akihiko... What are you doing here?" He than noticed the limp form of his younger brother in the arms of his old friend. "I'm bringing him back to you." Tears started to slowly roll down the cheeks of the other man as he gently took his younger brother.

"Has he been eating? He's so light."

"He refused to eat."

"Don't worry I'll give him a good meal as soon as he wakes up."

"Don't let him move around too much, his leg is broken."

"Thank you Usami."

"I should go now."

"Don't you want to say good bye to Misaki."

"I can't, I don't deserve too."

"Well if you really think that than okay. Good bye my friend"

"Good bye Takahiro."

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

**Merurari: phew... finally got this chapter finished**

**Nowaki: So is this the end of the series?**

**Merurari: Are you kidding me there is still a planned 4 more chapters and an epilogue**

**Hiroki: What's going to happen?**

**Merurari: Well let's see the next chapter is title 3 years. It's set three years in the future.**

**Hiroki: Okay**

**Merurari: Than after there is a chapter titled "Love not Lust" Giant lemon scene, filled with romance not rape.**

**Nowaki: That sounds nice for Misaki**

**Merurari: Than there's a chapter called "The Wedding" You can already guess what it's about.**

**Hiroki: What about the epilogue?**

**Merurari: That may be about a day with their new families, or when they both get really old and finally die.**

**Hiroki: Okay**

**Merurari: Actually I've made up my mind there will be two epilogues. One with them dying and the other one where they are in today's time living their lives.**


	12. Three Years

"N-noo! Stop touching me please! No!" Misaki woke up breathing heavily, once again he was having a nightmare about his previous master. Almost 2 and a half years had passed since he was given back to his brother, and things actually became worse for him. While he was gone his brother had gotten married to a woman who already had a son, unfortunately she was a slave on the run and when she was finally captured his brother was devastated. He watched his stepson get thrown into a river and drown, and watched his wife get pushed into a carriage being transported somewhere he would never see her again. After that Takahiro refused to eat or sleep, Misaki would manage him to drink water but it wasn't enough. After 2 months his brother was nothing more than skin and bone. Too weak to even move he finally died at the age of 29. "I guess I should get up now." The brunette muttered to himself as he slowly rose from the bed. "I need to find work today or else I'll lose the house."

As he was walking through the streets a very luxurious carriage parked next to him. Misaki began to breath heavily as his eyes went completely wide, he knew who owned it. The man whom he was having nightmares about... Lord Akihiko. He was trembling heavily when he saw someone come out, but much to his relief it was Kusama the doctor of the mansion. He walked over to the brunette and gave a deep bow. "I'm sorry Misaki but Akihiko has asked me to retrieve you." At those words Misaki tried to nervously fumble his way up a tree to hide himself. "He has also told me to assure you that he doesn't plan anything." The teen looked at the doctor, his eyes wet with tears. "Besides he can't do anything... he's to ill to get out of bed." Large green eyes went wide at that statement as the boy nodded in agreement. In actuality Misaki did want to see the lord, perhaps if he saw him and knew that nothing bad would happen than he might be able to find some peace.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Misaki nearly wanted to vomit as he rode in the carriage. This was the exact same one that Akihiko had taken him in, where he was first raped. Nowaki noticed how pale he was and reached into his pocket grabbing a vile. "Here Misaki this will help with nausea. But be warned it's horribly bitter." The boy nodded and took the vile guzzling down all of its contents. Kusama was right it was bitter, the proof was held on the brunettes disgusted face. The ride felt as though it lasted hours before they reached the mansion. This time it was the opposite of what he had seen before, the place was in bad need of repairs and vines had taken over. "What happened to the gardener?" The teen asked still to shocked by what happened.

Nowaki was now wearing a dark and forlorn look on his face. "The plague got to him." Misaki had gone completely pale at that word, lately he had been seeing caskets ((Most of them being quite small)) lying next to freshly dug graves. "Does lord Akihiko have the plague?" The noirette only shook his head. "I'm not sure what he has it's almost some kind of delirium..." The teen looked at him obviously confused by what he mean't by this. "It's almost like becoming senile except it can happen at any age. It actually started a couple of days after he released you. Akihiko-sama would wonder the house aimlessly looking for something that wasn't even there. Eventually he stopped eating and I've been forced to inject things such as tea and water with the necessary nutrients. But it's just been getting worse and worse, now it's like he doesn't even know who he is." Misaki actually started to cry, it was true he feared the man but if he's this ill than he needs to see someone. "Can I see him now Kusama-san?" Nowaki only nodded and gently opened the door.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Misaki was shaking heavily at the sight of the bedroom door, hyperventilating from the fear that was constricting him. He looked towards Nowaki who smiled sadly and knocked on the door. "Akihiko-Sama I have someone here with me." The brunette could only hear a loud groan and the sound of something rolling on a comfortable mattress. "I'm sending him in now." With that the young doctor opened the door and ushered Misaki in. "Good luck" was the last thing Misaki had heard from the doctor for the rest of that day. Now he stood face to face with his biggest fear, yet it was much less scary than it used to be. Akihiko had lost a lot of weight, yet he was still much bigger than the brunette. His once soft silver hair was now tangled and matted, and his hands which were once large and broad were thin and twitched quite often. The teen slowly made his way towards the bed, watching his footing so that he wouldn't step on the shards of broken glass. "Akihiko-sama?" He was standing right next to Usami's bed hoping his voice would reach him. "Akihiko-sama?" He spoke a little louder and watched how the man slowly turned his head to face him. The once controlling and hypnotic violet irises were now dull and lifeless. He didn't even speak as he slowly lifted one of his hands and brought it to the brunettes face, gently stroking his cheek. "Misaki..." He gently glided his hand down the boys arm and grabbed him by the palm. "I love you."

At those words Misaki began to cry heavily, nobody other than his brother and parents had ever said that to him. He suddenly had the sudden urge to kiss the man but knew that he was still to afraid to do so. "Misaki I'm sorry for hurting you, and for marking you but I wanted to make sure you would stay mine forever..." The brunette than rubbed his hand across the area he was branded at. "I'll give you whatever you want so please stay with me..." He was horribly confused by what Akihiko wanted, the man looked like he could keel over at any second. "Misaki..." He pointed to a small box on a dresser made of expensive wood and silver. "The thing that's in the box is yours if you stay here with me.." The boy stared off at a beautiful box, it was black with golden swirls melted on to it. A beautiful emerald adorned the top, Misaki had never seen anything this beautiful in his life. He slowly walked towards it, and stared. What was in here, and why did Usami want him to let this determine whether he stayed or not.

Slowly ever so slowly he opened the box to reveal a very simple ring. It was nothing truly special just a plain golden band. "Akihiko-sama what is this?" Akihiko only smiled as he laid a bit farther back. "I think it should be obvious Misaki, I want to marry you." The room grew silent, the only noise that could be heard was Misaki's tears gently rolling off of his face and falling to the floor. He had no idea of what he should say, it was impossible for him to hate the man but they were both guys. How does a man agree to something like this? The brunette took a couple of deep breaths, and slowly made his way back to the bed.

"I-I want to say yes but..."

"But?"

"But we're both men, we can't do this..."

"We can do what we please."

"But!"

"Misaki..."

"...Okay..."

With that Usami gently took the ring and placed it on the table. Than without any warning found the strength to kiss Misaki.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

**Me: Phew so now this chapter is done.**

**Nowaki: What happened to Hiro-san?**

**Hiroki: Uhh Nowaki?**

**Nowaki: Did the plague get to him? *sad face***

**Hiroki: What the hell I'm standing right here!**

**Nowaki: Please oh please let him be alright!**

**Hiroki: =_= Fuck you man.**

**Me: Well I guess wait for the next chapter it's going to be "Love not Lust."**

**Nowaki: *cry***

**Hiroki: Glares at Nowaki***

**Me: I guess don't forget to comment**


End file.
